


The Other Windy City

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Chicago (City), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Narumi Detective Agency gets called in when Chicago finds itself dealing with a Dopant problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my awesome beta LadyIsana for helping me out! 
> 
> This is my first fic in years that I've felt happy with. It's all thanks to the show being such a spark to my creativity! Of course, the story was sparked by the fact that in the show, they refer to Fuuto as the "windy city" - which is a name I'm used to hearing refer to my hometown Chicago. It made me think, what if Shotarou and Philip came to Chicago? A little brainstorming and this story was born.

The phone rang and Akiko snatched it up. "Narumi detective agency! No...wait….hold on!" She turned to her husband. "Ryuu-chan, do you know English?" she whispered. 

Ryuu nodded and took the phone. "Hello?" He asked in English. A few moments, then, "Are you aware we are in Fuuto, Japan, not Chicago? I see, yes, we do specialize in those types of cases." By now, Akiko and Shotarou were both watching and listening intently to a conversation neither of them understood. "It would be four people, myself, my wife, and the two main detectives of the agency," Ryuu continued. "Please email me the details," he said and read off his email address before hanging up the phone. 

"What's this?" Shotarou asked. "A case?"

Ryuu nodded, just as his phone dinged to signal an incoming email. He pulled it out and read over the email, then sent a reply before continuing. "That was a Chicago police detective. It seems they have a suspected dopant case in the city and they are willing to pay to bring us there to help investigate."

"Bring us where?" Philip asked, emerging from the garage. 

"Chicago, the *other* Windy City," Shotarou said. "When do we leave?"

Ryuu looked down at his phone again. "They are booking us for an evening flight tonight," he said. 

"I need to start packing!" Akiko said and ran out. 

"What is the case?" Philip asked. "I doubt this is for leisure."

"A mysterious series of fires in the Loop area, he said. They thought it was an arsonist but a surveillance camera picked up a shot of the culprit and they called it a monster. It sounds like a Dopant by the description," Ryuu said. 

"Fascinating!" Philip exclaimed. "Chicago is noted for its many historic fire events. I wonder which memory is responsible!"

"Think about it on the plane, Philip, we need to get packing," Shotarou said. "And I need to call Watcherman to come keep an eye on Mikku if all of us are going."

  


The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity both at the detective agency and the Terui household. Inspector Jinno drove the group to the airport in his police vehicle.

"Be careful!" Jinno called as they headed toward the terminal. Akiko turned and waved back at the detective while Shotarou smiled and tipped his hat before disappearing onto the plane. 

  


The next thirteen hours saw three of the four members of the group trying to sleep while Philip sat with a notebook Shotarou had bought him in the airport, doing lookups on Chicago and filling the notebook with scribbles. Finally after about six hours of Philip muttering to himself and researching, Shotarou elbowed his partner and shot him a glare that clearly meant "go to bed!" Philip reluctantly closed his book and the notebook and curled up with his head in Shotarou's lap. 


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed in Chicago at 8 am Chicago time, and discharged a groggy group into terminal 5 of O'Hare airport. They retrieved their luggage and the emerged to see a police officer holding a sign that read "Narumi Detective Agency" and below it was carefully written "鳴海."

Akiko ran up to him and cheerfully said, "Ohayo gozaimas, keiji-san!" 

The police officer gave her a confused look, then asked "Narumi Detective Agency?"

Ryuu stepped past his wife and extended a hand. "Yes, we are from the Narumi Detective Agency. I'm Ryuu Terui, this is my wife Akiko Narumi, our top detective Shotarou Hidari, and his partner Philip Sonozaki."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Anthony Panico, division one crime force. Shall we head to the station and I can get you all caught up on the details?"

Officer Panico helped the group load their bags into the trunk of his police SUV and he headed into the city. Over the hour it took to get to the police station in the heart of Chicago, he alternated between pointing out some of the sights and talking about different incidents that were part of the case. 

"I'm getting off the highway here so we can drive past the first incident," Officer Panico said. "It was a small fire and caught quickly. But this building has seen many mysterious small fires over decades. Some people believe it's because this building is near where the Great Chicago Fire supposedly started."

Ryuu repeated what the officer had said to Shotarou and Philip in Japanese. Philip's eyes lit up and immediately he dove into a lookup, surprising Officer Panico with the light that always appeared when Philip entered the Gaia Library. 

Shotarou put a hand on Philip's shoulder so he could better communicate with him. "Keywords fire, Great Chicago Fire, and….Terui, what is the building address?"

Ryuu looked at the building in question. "Officer Panico, what is the exact address of this building?"

"It is now 558 W DeKoven, the number was originally different," the officer responded and Philip added that to his query. 

A few moments later and the light vanished. Philip flipped open his book and started to read from it. "Reports vary on where the exact start point of the Great Chicago Fire was but most place it here or very near to here. I would need to add in the locations of the other incidents to discern a pattern."

Ryuu relayed this to Officer Panico, who nodded. "Your friend is correct. Let's continue on, I have all of the photos and reports from this scene at the station."

  


An hour later they had driven past all of the reported incidents that the police thought were connected, and were settled into a small conference room at Chicago police headquarters. 

"Now that we have all of the locations, are you ready for another lookup, Philip?" Shotarou asked, waving his little black notebook that he had noted down information in.

Philip stood up from the table and entered the Library. "Please read me the addresses, Shotarou," he said. 

Shotarou read him the addresses from his book one at a time. Philip fed them to the Library and watched the bookcases slowly dwindle, narrowing the results much more than a simple search for "fire" and "Chicago" had. Finally it was down to one thick book labeled "Chicago fires." Philip reached out and grabbed the book from where it floated in the air in front of him. He scanned the pages briefly, not seeing anything jump out at him right away. 

"Anything?" He heard Shotarou asking through their mental link. A peek down and he realized he was wearing the driver belt. Shotarou must have felt the lookup was taking too long and was unable to get his partner's attention otherwise. 

"Some results. I am trying to ascertain how useful they are," Philip replied, trying to convey his annoyance at being interrupted.

"Sorry, some people here are getting impatient," was Shotarou's reply, implying the Chicago police officers were the impatient parties. 

"Understood." Philip decided to stick with the one result book he had so far and exited the library. 

Since he had entered the library, Officer Panico had been joined by two other uniformed officers as well as three men wearing suits and ties. Two large whiteboards had been carried in and propped up against the wall near one end of the table. 

Philip walked over to the whiteboards and picked up the marker laying there. Flipping open the book in his hand, he started writing down the list of places that had already been attacked on one whiteboard. The room was silent except for the squeak of the marker. Then Philip started to scribble out a map, or attempt to, on the other board. He paused, staring intently at the book, his brows knotted in confusion. 

"Something wrong Philip?" Shotarou asked, picking up on his partner's confusion even without the driver. 

"I am not familiar enough with the layout of the city to draw a map of the locations affected," Philip responded.

"Could we get a map of the city?" Ryuu asked the officers in English. One of the uniformed officers nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a large laminated map of Chicago. He held it up against the wall and another officer used push pins to hang it up. 

"Arigato gozaimas," Philip said, and picked up a red marker. Ten minutes of scribbling later and he triumphantly circled one spot on the board. 

"Have something, partner?" Shotarou asked. 

"Yes! The red circles represent the places that have already been affected by fires. The blue circles represent places that have been affected by significant historic fires, either part of the Great Chicago Fire or other significant fire events. The fire incidents seem to be following a chronological progression. The next spot, chronologically, that has yet to be affected is here," he said, and pointed to the spot he had enthusiastically circled. "This is likely where the Dopant will strike next."

Ryuu summarized Philip's conclusion for the Chicago officers who all cheered. The officers then huddled together and held a brief discussion. Finally Officer Panico stood. 

"Any idea as to when this...Dopant, you said?" When Ryuu nodded, he continued. "When might it strike? And is it possible your friend's conclusion might be wrong and it will strike somewhere else?"

Ryuu walked over and looked carefully at the now-annotated map and asked Philip the officer's questions. Philip, too, looked intently at the map then entered the Library. 

A few moments later and Philip emerged from his lookup, opening the book in his hand. "The Dopant attacks appear to be once every other day, always between 3 and 6 in the afternoon. Therefore the most likely time of attack will be…" He flipped a few pages farther and consulted the clock on the wall. "This afternoon." A scan through the pages again and he explained, "the first five attacks correspond approximately to significant fires in early Chicago, dated in October 1834, October 1837, October 1857, July 1866 and September 1870. Incidentally, it is fascinating to note that the month of October sees the highest percentage of significant fires within the city of Chicago!"

Shotarou rolled his eyes and snapped, "Oi, Philip, focus!"

"Yes, Shotarou," Philip said, a distinct note of disappointment in his voice. "The sixth and seventh attacks correspond to the location of the start of a large fire the day before the Great Chicago Fire, and then the location where the Great Fire itself is believed to have begun," he said, pointing to the spots on the map. "The eighth attack, just before we were called, corresponds to a significant fire from the time of the World's Columbian Exposition in 1893, at 64th and Stony Island in the midst of the Exposition grounds. Finally the latest attack, while we were in transit, was at the Oriental Theatre, which is built on the grounds of the Iroquois Theatre, which saw a very significant fire in December 1903." 

Philip paused to flip the pages of his book. "The two next significant fires I can find in my research would be here, in what was the famous Chicago Stockyards, where a large fire destroyed property and lives in December 1910, and after that a conflagration in April 1924 at 1363 South Blue Island which resulted in the loss of several firefighters' lives. I am certain these will be the next two attacks."

"Impressive research, as always," Ryuu said. He summarized Philip's lecture for the officers. "I believe we should head for the next attack and wait for the Dopant."

"Agreed," Officer Panico said. "I have to go on patrol, but Officers Dan Kinzie and Eric Merrill will take you there."

Shotarou grabbed his hat. "You stay here, Akiko, it might get dangerous."

"You never let me see the action," Akiko said, pouting, but she made no move to follow. 

"Philip? I'm not sure how far our belts will work," Shotarou said. "This city is a lot bigger than Fuuto."

Philip nodded. "I had been pondering that myself. I will come and remain in the police car."

"Let's go," Ryuu said, and the three Kamen Riders headed out of the station with the two Chicago policemen. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took about forty-five minutes to reach the location Philip had determined the Dopant would strike. Or, at least, come very near it. The Stockyards had been gone for decades, replaced with various industrial buildings. 

"This is about where Loomis Street would be, if it went all the way through. It doesn't any more," Officer Merrill said. 

Shotarou slipped the belt out of his pocket and put it on so he and Philip could have a private conversation. 

** _What do you think Philip? Where is the Dopant going to try and strike?_ **

Philip, sandwiched in between Shotarou and Ryuu in the backseat of the squad car, peered out of the window. He stared intently past Shotarou at the very industrial-looking plant to their left. Then he peered past Ryuu at the warehouse on the right, lot filled with cars.

** _I believe the warehouse is the likely target. I worry the Dopant will be scared away by the obviously marked Chicago police vehicle._ **

Shotarou nodded. ** _My thoughts exactly._ ** He leaned across Philip to quietly convey his idea to Ryuu, who agreed to the plan. 

A few moments later the cop car pulled away, Philip still in the backseat. Shotarou grabbed the brim of his hat to keep it from flying off as a sudden gust of wind blew past. He exchanged looks with Ryuu and headed toward the warehouse parking lot, while Ryuu crossed the street in the opposite direction to keep an eye out closer to the factory building. 

  


Luckily they didn't have long to wait. Ryuu smelled smoke coming from behind him and turned around to see a small fire starting to build at the side of the factory building. He pulled his belt out, firing up his memory. "Accel!" With a slow "Hen…..SHIN!" he transformed and used his sword to put out the fire. That upset the Dopant, who stopped sneaking away to run after Ryuu with a roar. 

Across the street, Shotarou heard the roar and looked over the car he had been hiding behind to see the plume of smoke coming from across the street. Muttering a curse under his breath, he pulled out the Joker memory from the pocket in his waistcoat. "Philip, let's go!" he shouted out loud and in his head as he dashed across the street. "Joker!" the memory cried. Meanwhile, in the police car, Philip put his book down and brandished his own memory. "Cyclone!" The two both called, "Henshin!"

Shotarou used the wind of their transformation to his advantage, knocking the Dopant off balance and allowing Ryuu to break free of its grip. 

"You okay?" Shotarou asked as he lent Ryuu a hand to help him stand. 

"Don't ask me questions," Ryuu growled. He picked his sword back up and charged at the Dopant. 

"Since this is a fire based Dopant, I recommend we use Cyclone Metal," Philip said. 

"Worth a try," Shotarou replied and switched the memory on his side of the Driver. He grabbed the staff that appeared and joined Ryuu in the fray. 

The Dopant was getting more and more agitated with the two Kamen Riders, especially since Cyclone's wind gusts were preventing it from using fire attacks. It broke free, jumping over some random barrels and flinging one toward the two Riders. 

Ryuu dodged the attack but Shotarou's leg was hit hard by the barrel, knocking him to the ground. Ryuu turned when he heard Shotarou's cry of pain and that gave the Dopant an opening to knock the other Rider off his feet, with a barrel landing right in the small of his back. 

"I don't know who you crazy people are but I'm out of here!" the Dopant said and quickly ran before either Rider could regain his feet. 

Shotarou grew frustrated at the worry that was radiating from Philip's half and yanked the Joker memory from the belt, perhaps a little more violently than needed. He shoved the belt into his pocket, severing the mental connection with Philip, then rolled on his side, gritting his teeth as the movement made his leg hurt even more. 

  


In the squad car, Philip suddenly sat up and shouted, "Shotarou!!"

Officer Kinzie turned around. "You're awake! What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Officer Merrill asked when the only response was Philip staring frantically into space. "I think we had better circle back to where we dropped the other two. They may need help."

"Good idea," Officer Kinzie agreed. He started the car and did a fast 180 to return to where they'd left Ryuu and Shotarou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lengthy time between chapters. I got busy and kept procrastinating on editing (I love writing, I loathe editing).


	4. Chapter 4

The second the car stopped, Philip bolted from the backseat, his hoodie billowing out behind him as he ran straight for his partner. The two officers watched him run, bewildered. 

"That's not where we dropped them, how did he know?" Officer Kinzie asked his partner, who shrugged. 

"I'm fine, Philip," Shotarou insisted. An involuntary cry of pain contradicted his words. 

"You were hit fairly hard," Ryuu said. "You should get checked out by a doctor."

"And what about you? He hit you too!" Shotarou snapped. 

"My armor is more protective than yours," Ryuu pointed out. He slowly stood and stretched. "Though I think I will have a bruise in the morning."

Philip bent down and pulled Shotarou's arm across his shoulders, helping his partner stand and hobble back to the waiting officers. 

  


Later that afternoon, after a short trip to the immediate care center for Shotarou and a quick lunch, the group from Japan settled into their hotel room and tried to decide their next steps. 

"The Dopant will likely not strike tomorrow. The location on Blue Island will be the next strike and it will be Thursday afternoon," Philip said. "I would like to see some of this city, as long as we are here."

"Me too! All of my friends will be jealous when I tell them I've been to America!" Akiko said. "What do we want to see?"

"There's museums, there's the Water Tower, Millennium Park," Ryuu started to read off a list of sightseeing stops the police officers had given them. Philip snatched the paper from his hand and read it over. 

"I didn't know you could read English," Shotarou said. He looked over Philip's shoulder but he couldn't understand anything on the page.

"I can read it, I cannot speak it," Philip said. "The Library keywords are in English," he added, his tone implying that his partner should know this fact. 

Shotarou rolled his eyes. "Of course. So, what's our plan?"

"Museums?" Akiko asked. Philip visibly shuddered. 

"Maybe not...I think Philip has had enough experience with the Museum for one lifetime," Shotarou said, putting an arm around his partner's shoulders. "What's the Water Tower?"

Philip's eyes lit up. Shotarou recognized the distinct expression when his partner had researched a topic and was given an opening to talk about it to anyone who would stay in hearing range. He inwardly groaned, but didn't stop the impending information dump.

"The Water Tower is a historic Chicago landmark. It was built in 1869 from Joliet limestone, which is a substance believed to be able to gather and concentrate ghostly energies. It served as part of the pumping system for firefighting in early Chicago. It is a historic landmark due in part to the fact that it was one of few buildings to survive the Great Chicago Fire of 1871. While it no longer is used for pumping operations, it is used as a city art gallery and the small park in which it is located has been recently renamed to honor former Chicago Mayor Jane Byrne," Philip said. For once, he was not reading from his book but rather had already committed the information to memory, likely from an earlier lookup, and so he delivered the information while leaning into Shotarou's face. It would be very disconcerting, if the detective wasn't so used to his partner's quirks.

"So, Water Tower is definitely on the list," Ryuu said, stemming further rambling by the younger detective. "Millennium Park? The weather is perfect for it."

"Yes! Let's do both!" Akiko agreed. "Then we can find a real Chicago restaurant to eat dinner at!"

"But I want hibachi for dinner!" Philip whined, which earned him a whack with Akiko's favorite green slipper. 

"We are in Chicago, we will eat Chicago food!" Akiko insisted, and Philip backed away from her quickly, burying his nose in his book.

Ryuu also backed away from his wife and moved toward the phone, to call the detective who had offered to take them sightseeing. After making the appropriate arrangements, they talked to the hotel concierge and received walking directions to his favorite Chicago restaurant since he had been a kid, The Italian Village.

  


The next day the group set out on their sightseeing adventure. Detective Mike Robinson ambled over to the group he had dropped off at the Michigan Avenue entrance to Millennium Park. Smiling at the group, he lead them up the stairs from the sidewalk to the elevated park on the lakefront. Ducking his head down he adjusted his Chicago Cubs hat, nodding at Shotarou’s choice of hat, despite the wind.

As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, Shotarou blinked and lost his partner in the crowd of people around the sculpture Philip had said was called "Cloud Gate." Seeing it in person, he could see the reason for the name, it did reflect the fluffy clouds that were leisurely drifting across the sky, pushed along by the strong wind that blew through the Windy City that afternoon. 

Shotarou caught a glimpse of Philip's bright green hoodie billowing out among the crowd and headed toward his partner at a leisurely jog. He found the younger boy standing beneath the center of the sculpture staring upwards, fascinated by his distorted reflection in the curved underside of the sculpture. 

"Having fun?" Shotarou asked, leaning an arm against the side of the structure and trying to look hard boiled, as much as he wanted to run around with Philip. 

"The dynamics of the reflections in this structure are fascinating, Shotarou! There are many differing reflective angles due to the shape of this sculpture, which has earned it the nickname of 'The Bean' from local residents," Philip said. 

Shotarou smiled. He pulled BatShot from his pocket and snapped a photo of his partner. Before he could react, Philip had pulled him to the side of the sculpture. "Let's take a photo together, _aibou_ ," Philip said. He reached into Shotarou's waistcoat and retrieved BatShot's Gaia memory, sliding it into the device and letting it silently flutter upwards to take a photo of the two detectives. The small device floating in the sky went unnoticed in the chaos of a busy day in the park. 

A moment later, their peaceful moment was shattered as Akiko dragged Ryuu over. "Shotarou!" she screeched, "where is your camera?" 

Philip answered for his partner. "Right up there," he said, pointing to BatShot.

"PERFECT!" Akiko said, pulling the three men around her. "Group photo!!!" she declared loudly, causing more than one tourist nearby to wince in pain from Akiko's high pitched screech. 

After a few minutes, Shotarou wiggled his way away from Akiko and called BatShot down, sliding the memory out and tucking it back in his pocket. He started to pull out the map of Millennium Park he had found in the tourism information center they'd visited earlier, when Philip grabbed his arm and dragged him off at top speed.

"Oi, Philip, what now?" Shotarou asked, giving up on the map and grabbing his hat with his free hand to keep from losing it. 

"Crown Fountain is this way! I want to see the faces!" Philip said as he pulled his partner along. "The Fountain is meant to represent Chicagoans so they filmed many different residents, whose faces appear in rotation on the fountain's face."

Shotarou was not happy about being dragged along but he supposed it was better than listening to Akiko's screeching for a little bit. And he really could not deny Philip, it was very rare to see his partner so excited and enjoying the sunshine. 

Once Philip had dragged his partner across the park to all of the significant landmarks within, they found Ryuu, Akiko, and Detective Robinson so they could head for the next stop, the Water Tower. There, Philip made at least four complete circles of the inside of the structure, staring at the paintings on display and occasionally stopping to peer upwards at the ceiling.

From there they walked across the street to the former pumping station building, which had also survived the Great Chicago Fire. It no longer was needed for pumping water and instead housed the Lookingglass Theatre Company's stage. The theatre was locked up, as there were no productions scheduled for that day. They continued to walk through the building then stopped when they stumbled on a tiny Chicago Public Library branch. Shotarou groaned as his partner spotted the books and ran inside.

"We will be here a while," Ryuu groaned, echoing Shotarou.

"What's that building?" Akiko asked, pointing to a tall building right across the street.

"Water Tower Place, it's a shopping center," Robinson replied. 

"A bit of shopping while we wait for Philip?" Ryuu suggested. 

Shotarou sat down on a nearby chair. "Go ahead, I'll wait for him."

After everyone else headed for Water Tower Place, Shotarou ventured into the library and found a copy of his favorite book, _The Long Goodbye_ , on the shelf. He took it over to one of the chairs inside the library and thumbed through it while his partner slowly moved through the small space, examining every book.

Finally, Philip emerged and gave his partner a confused look.

"Done exploring, Philip?" Shotarou asked, just as everyone walked back in. Philip nodded with a big grin on his face. "Where to next, _aibou_?"

Philip's stomach answered before he could. "Dinner, I think." 

"Where should we go?" Akiko wondered. 

Ryuu turned to Detective Robinson and asked if he had any suggestions. The detective thought for a minute. 

"Do you have any preferences?" he asked. "There are plenty of restaurants in the area."

"I want something Chicago!" Akiko said. 

"Hibachi!" Philip insisted. 

"Seafood," was Shotarou's choice. 

The detective laughed. "Decisive group," he said when Ryuu told him their choices, adding his vote for whatever his wife wanted. "Well, you will be here at least two more days. My suggestion for Chicago is either Giordano's or Lou Malnati's deep dish pizza, they are both excellent. For hibachi, I really recommend Ron Of Japan, it's one of the best. Seafood, you can't go wrong with Bubba Gump's at Navy Pier."

After some discussion, the group decided they would have hibachi that evening, pizza the next and save the seafood for after they hopefully defeated the Dopant in two days. Since Ron of Japan was less than half a mile away, the group decided to take advantage of the nice weather and walk there. Detective Robinson led them down Michigan Avenue, which he explained was often referred to as the "Magnificent Mile." Shotarou tried to not laugh at his partner walking along with his head at nearly a 90 degree angle, staring up at the lofty architecture all around them. 

Soon they were seated around a grill at Ron of Japan. Once the orders had been placed, the conversation turned to the circumstances leading up to the trip. 

"So, Detective Robinson, how did you come to call on us?" Ryuu asked. 

"I have some friends who regularly travel to Japan, and when I was discussing the case with the, Dopant was it? I mentioned it to a friend who suggested contacting your Agency. Seems like he had visited Fuuto on one of his trips and heard your group takes on unusual cases." 

Ryuu laughed. "That we do," he said. "I'm surprised your group is so calm about this," he added. "Even Jinno-san still freaks out when we end up in the middle of a Dopant attack, and he's been dealing with them longer than I have."

Robinson chuckled. "Oh, Chicago sees its fair share of unusual cases. The news usually just reports on the usual shootings, or bicyclist versus vehicle, or pedestrian versus train. But Chicago is very haunted. My team often gets called to deal with paranormal cases. So a Dopant isn't all that unusual for us."

"Paranormal?" Ryuu repeated. 

Robinson nodded. "You know, ghosts and such," he said. "People claim to see John Dillinger’s ghost by the Biograph Theatre. A lot. Or complain about being felt up at the Red Lion Inn right across the street, and no one was next to them. Others have complained about feeling like they were being followed on the Riverwalk, or being watched if they take the alley shortcut behind the Oriental Theatre." 

Philip tugged on Ryuu's shirt and gave his usual "clue-me-in" pout, so Ryuu took a moment to fill Philip, Shotarou, and Akiko in on what Detective Robinson had said. Philip got excited, starting to explain how the Oriental Theatre used to be the Iroquis Theatre, one of the places where the dopant had attacked, when their chef arrived. Akiko waved at him, trying to get Philip to be silent as the group focused their attention on their dinner being cooked. 


End file.
